A Just Cause
A Just Cause is the seventh and final Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction This mission is automatically started after the sixth Agency mission Into the Den. Tom Sheldon immediately contacts Rico on his PDA and warns him of the possible consequences of destroying the oil field. There will be an Assault Rifle weapon box and a Fragmentation Grenade box in front of Rico. The oil field is located north of the island he's on. You'll be provided with a Sivirkin 15 Havoc helicopter. Walkthrough Upon arrival to the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields, Tom Sheldon warns you about nuclear readings coming from the field. Shortly after, a large nuclear submarine (U1) will pop up to the surface in the distance. This is the same submarine that appeared near Kastelo Singa. The submarine is well guarded by 4 SAMs and the sub is escorted by several attack helicopters. As you approach the sub, veer far to the right at low altitude and approach the front of the sub since SAMs can't reach you in this arc. Keep a safe distance and take out the helicopters first, then parachute down to the sub. There is no need to engage the SAMs directly. There's a small force of officers on the submarine that can easily be taken out. Once you arrive at the submarine hatch, you need to hack the door open. Inside you meet none other than Pandak "Baby" Panay, who survived the grenade blast from the previous mission. You now start a large boss fight with Baby Panay on a ledge at the back of the room with crates of gold that can be used as good cover. Baby Panay has a rare rapid-fire rocket launcher which launches several rockets at once before having to reload. Every time Panay loses a set level of health, several ninjas spawn on the floor and make fighting more difficult. You can kill Baby Panay by stocking up on 6* Triggered Explosives before the mission and throwing them at the roof above Panay. If you are far from him this will make the triggered explosive land at his feet and when detonated throws him into the air taking about 1/6 of his health each time. .]] You can also kill Panay pretty easily with an upgraded Assault Rifle. Hide behind cover and pop out to fire between rocket blasts. Once all his health is gone, there will be a cut-scene in which Panay makes several threats and escapes to the missile silos. There are four missiles, each aimed at Russia, China, Japan and the United States and painted in their respective colors. Panay gets pinned to the missile heading for Washington DC by Rico's grappling hook. Rico grapples onto the missile for Russia. .]] This is the second part of the fight: Rico must deactivate three missiles while evading Baby Panay's fire. Shoot Panay first. He will fumble and say something about how your shots "got lucky". This gives you a window of a few seconds to deactivate a missile. There are three missiles you must deactivate. Once you reprogram the last missile and reach Panay, a cutscene will start. Rico will reprogram the missile and jump off. The missile will fall on the oil field, killing Panay and supposedly rendering the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields unusable. Rico then falls onto the Agency barge where Sheldon, Kane and Tan were waiting for him. The Agency will help install a US-friendly president to replace Panay. All four of them then raise a toast to a 'brighter tomorrow'. Once this mission is finished, it unlocks Mercenary Mode and spawns Rico at Karl Blaine's Residence. Trivia *It's possible to obtain Panay's muti-shot rocket launcher. See the Rocket Launcher article for details. *From the missiles size, it's hard to be sure if the missiles would even reach their destination, due to the limited amount of fuel the missiles carry. China and Japan may be affected if hit, but the missiles for Russia and America may not even reach their targets. *One easy way to kill Baby Panay is by going below the place he is standing on, then he will launch the rockets at you. Since you are below him, he will get caught in the explosion radius and will get injured via rockets. Then you can focus on the ninjas. From time to time get out of the hiding spot then shoot Panay and repeat until he's dead. *In reality nuclear missiles are harmless against undersea oil fields and the radiation is safely absorbed by the sea in a few days at the most. *Just before you open the door to the submarine, it is sometimes possible to buy a weapon (IE. A Rocket Launcher) to use in the fight. *If you choose to throw triggered explosives at Panay, it will throw him into the air which would realistically kill any human on detonation. *This mission allows you to travel across Panau at once due to the speed of the missiles and Rico Rodriguez standing on top of it. *"Zxz's black market mod" (PC only) allows one to play with the Nuclear missiles any time. *It's highly unlikely that real nuclear missiles would fly at such a dangerously low altitude, where they could crash into the many Panauan mountains. Not only that, but most real nuclear missiles are ballistic missiles, which fly all the way to the edge of space on their way, because the thinner atmosphere up there allows them to save fuel, which allows the missile to be smaller. See also: Nuclear Missiles. *The 3 UH-10 Chippewas that come from the U1 sub when Rico gets close to it, are uniquely the only black ones of their kind, except for the one in Into the Den. It's up to you whether to destroy them or Hijack one. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions